Shuffle Challange SasuNaru Style
by enRei
Summary: The famous Shuffle Challange, with SasuNaru as the main pairing. Lots of possible plot bunnies, many babbling and stupid songs. Dunno why I listen to some of them, really. Please read to understand. Sneak peek: 'What the hell, are you purring' 'Dammit dobe, succumb to my seduction'


**DISCLAIMER: NOT OWNING NARUTO NOR SONGS!**

**A/N The credits for this goes to Nanami of Falling Snow. You might wanna check hers out, it's good.**

**So the rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a dabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the dabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Orianthi ~ According to you**

"Why Sakura?" Naruto sighed, probably already knowing the answer

"You're hideous Naruto. How can you honestly believe someone like _me_ will go out with a low life like you_?_" sneered the pink haired girl

Naruto felt tears gathering in his eyes, before he turned away. He was slowly trotting his way home, when a screech was heard. He jumped when two pale hands circled around him.

"What's the matter, dobe?" The blonde shivered, but he was certain it wasn't because of the cold; for it was anything but cold. Naruto smiled softly, before turning around, letting the raven pull him closer.

"Nothing, teme. Say, you still wanna go on that date?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

**Arrogant Worms ~ Happy birthday**

"Who the heck planned this stupid surprise party?" groaned Sasuke. Every single finger in the room pin pointed at the lithe blonde in the corner. Naruto grinned nervously, before waltzing to the fuming Sasuke. He gave him a small, lingering kiss, before whispering:

"C'mon Sasuke. I'll give you a _god_ reward tonight, OK?" Sasuke smirked evilly.

**Michel Telo ~ Ai Se Eu Te Pego**

Naruto was dancing around the mass of people, never paying attention if he bumped into someone. The song, the song consumed him so much, he felt like burning, like…

One raven headed Uchiha stood by the side, watching the sexy blonde on the dance floor twisting, swaying his deliciously looking hips, his lean and muscular body… Sasuke licked his lips, feeling the desire flowing through his veins. Oh God, it was too much!

"You're killing me, little sunshine…" Was all he said before…

**Dragonette ~ Competition**

Naruto smirked while he watched the scene in front of him; Sasuke was, once again, saying goodbye to his long term girlfriend, Karin. 'Study group, yeah right!' he thought. There was a spark of poisonous want inside of his gut while he thought about their little study sessions… Naruto wandered what would his girlfriend say if she knew how they ended?

Sasuke was now heading towards him, his face still blank. But Naruto, he knew him the best, he could see the sparkle in those smoky eyes… Karin was still standing at the parking lot, probably waiting for a driver.

Glancing one last time at Sasuke, before turning and leading the way towards his home, Naruto thought tomorrow would be a good chance to spread some rumors.

**Shakira ~ Did It Again**

'Why do I even bother with him?' was a never ending discussion inside our favorite blonde's head. 'He didn't even deserve it, not my trust, not my love…'

But he was still here, in the shady motel, lying next to him, after yet another night of sex games.

Naruto didn't know what was it that attracted him to this, what was the thing that brings him back every time? All of this was wrong, so wrong… Sasuke… How could a person be so heartless, but make love so easily, so… right?

When he felt the body curling around him, the blonde tensed. He was still asleep, good… Naruto got up, put on his clothes, before he ran from the room like devils were chasing him.

"I can't do this again… No more…"

**Bowling for Soup ~ High school never ends**

"Say Sasuke.." started the raven's younger boyfriend.

"Hmm?" H replied lazily

"What do you think it would be after high school?"

Sasuke pondered over the thought for a while, his boyfriend wasn't the best sheep in the herd, but wasn't the most stupid also.

"The same, definitely."

"How so?" Naruto exclaimed

"Well, look at Jiraya and Kakashi. Both are old, and are still acting like kids. Still reading the same stuff… Not to mention Kurenai-sensei, she spends every second checking on her make-up and clothes…"

"Hmm, you're right… Does that mean you'll be your bastardy self forever?" Sasuke smirked.

"And you'll still be the dobe."

**Boys Like Girls ~ Love Drunk**

He was smiling; for the first time in the last couple months, he was smiling and breathing freely! Finally, he was free from Sasuke's shadow, from his constant bastardness! Though, he should've told him that more gently than leaving a message _Say Hello to Goodbye! _He mused about it for a second, but decided it wasn't worth it.

Even if Naruto still loved him, God, his constant jealously, bitchiness and fighting was getting on his nerves. And he was probably cheating on Naruto with that slut, Karin.

Naruto grinned, before he entered his favorite ramen shop. Being solo definitely rules. He'll never date again!

"It's just you and me, ramen-chan!"

**Glee Cast ~ Jessie's Girl**

Sasuke gritted his teeth. How dare they? How dare they make out and act all lovey dovey in front of him? Don't they know what are they doing to him?

There were they, Sasuke and his best friend, Neji.

_moan_

And Naruto. Neji's newest love interest. Which is, quite coincidently, Sasuke's first love interest. The moment he set his eyes on the ever bright ball of sunshine, Sasuke was entranced.

Why couldn't Naruto chose him instead?1 He's cooler, not to mention way better looking than Neji! And richer! He's a better catch than any pitiful fool lusting after him. Why couldn't he have him? Sasuke groaned inwardly. Seeing Naruto's rear dancing in the air, Sasuke caught his nose before it started bleeding.

**Hinder ~ Heartless**

Sasuke was pissed beyond reason.

"A pause? You want to_ pause _our relationship?" Naruto sighed. He knew this would be troublesome.

"Didn't you hear me? I need to get my..."

"Is this about Gaara?" Gaara, Naruto's ex, just came back in town and has been calling Naruto constantly. Naruto tensed, and it didn't pass Sasuke's quick eyes.

"No, what are talking about. Gaara is just a friend…"

'Liar, you fucking liar! You are screwing him, aren't you?' Sasuke screamed inside his head. 'Am I not good enough, Naruto? Am I too selfish or..'

"So, about that pause?" Sasuke wanted to scream, tear someone apart, preferably Gaara, but managed to nod.

"Get out." He growled. Not waiting a second later, Naruto disappeared, leaving a near to tears Sasuke behind.

**Disney ~ I won't say I'm in love**

"If there's a price for rotten judgement…"

"_Naruto~~_"

"Bastard. Get out of my bubble."

"What bubble? I don't see any bubble."

"My personal bubble, jerk face."

Sigh "When are you gonna stop pushing me away, and just accept you love me?"

"I don't love you, bastard!"

"You do."

"Hell no!"

"Just admit it, and I'll give you a very _nice_ reward…"

"What the hell, are you purring?"

"Dammit dobe, succumb to my seduction!"

**A/N Ok, so this was… so random indeed. So, even if it doesn't look like it, I didn't linger. I'm a fast reader and writer, been learning to be so since I was seven.**

**Now tell me, what's your favorite? Mine is the tenth, surely. And yeah... can't find a right moment for the second one. You try it if you don't believe me, the song is basically a parody of the birthday song's!**


End file.
